Piezas de una memoria sin nombre
by Sakura Kimihiro
Summary: Zero Kiryû, se halla atrapado en Francia, sin memoria, vagando de pueblo en pueblo hasta establecerse definitivamente en Rochefort-en-Terre. Confusos recuerdos y extraños sueños son sólo la punta del iceberg para cuando Kaname Kuran lo encuentra. Zero había muerto en la guerra... Entonces, ¿quién era ese hombre tan parecido de pie frente a él?


**Título: **Piezas de una memoria sin nombre.

**Categoría:** Vampire Knight

**Clasificación:** M

**Género:** Drama, Fantasía, Tragedia, Misterio, Ficción, Angustia, Sobrenatural

**Pareja:** Kaname Kuran & Zero Kiryû

**Advertencia:** Esta historia tiene contenido _shônen ai_, si no es de tu agrado, simplemente no leas. Spoiler, no me hago responsable si usted no ha leído el manga. La temática puede tornarse oscura; posee contenido de violencia e incesto. Presencia de Oscuro Zero. **  
**

**Disclaimer: **Este Fanfiction no persigue ningún afán lucrativo, todos los derechos de autor de **_Vampire Knight _**son única y exclusivamente propiedad de ©**Matsuri Hino**, creadora de la franquicia.

* * *

**Piezas de una memoria sin nombre**

_Por:_ Sakura Kimihiro

* * *

"_Son las piezas de nuestros recuerdos, las que arman el rompecabezas de nuestra vida."_

**Kaien Cross**

* * *

**Preámbulo**

Ese viernes por la mañana, Kiryû Zero se levantó de la cama teniendo un extraño malestar atornillándole el pecho, signo de algún mal presentimiento, tal vez. Hizo a un lado las persianas, observando a través del cristal pulido de la ventana, el cielo borrascoso y la neblina que se arrastraba por el sendero boscoso. Era, sin duda, un perfecto día para morir, la lluvia se encargaría de limpiar cualquier suciedad o evidencia yacida en los adoquines de las calles de Rochefort-en-Terre, una comuna francesa del departamento de Morbihan, situada en la región de Bretaña, Distrito de Vannes.

La comuna francesa gozaba de una espaciosa e impresionante muestra de arquitectura de piedra dotada del siglo XVI y XVII, todo perteneciente al casco histórico del lugar. Los geranios, la flor distintiva de Rochefort-en-Terre, engalanaba las fachadas de todo el pueblo. El color rojo entraba por las retinas envolviendo a visitantes y lugareños a cada paso, contando por sí sola su historia. Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente de llegar allí, era la amabilidad de los habitantes.

El espolón de la villa era un buen sitio para caminar por las tardes, su agradable tranquilidad, armonizaba el espíritu y despejaba la mente de pensamientos volátiles. La bella plaza principal resultaba especialmente llamativa, rodeada de antiguos edificios de piedra que conservaban el sabor medieval capaz de transportar a cada persona muchos siglos atrás; también había un pozo ubicado en su centro y abundantes flores que endulzaban el aire. A los ojos de Zero, esa localidad, igual que otras localidades de Francia, parecía atrapada en el tiempo. Y eso, era llanamente fascinante.

En una de las habitaciones del segundo piso de aquella residencia medieval, Kiryû Zero salía del cuarto de baño con una toalla sujeta a la cintura y otra más pequeña sobre los hombros. Por un momento, el agua tibia de la ducha le había ayudado a sosegar ese cúmulo de malos sentimientos y pensamientos asfixiantes.

Mientras sacaba una muda de ropa limpia del viejo ropero, Zero recordaba que tenía exactamente dos semanas y media hospedado en aquella enorme casa. Había llegado a ese poblado un lunes por la mañana cerca de las diez y media; ese día había un clima ventoso, el cielo se veía lechoso y las calles estaban casi desiertas, los lugareños se recogían en sus hogares, prevenidos para que la lluvia no les estropeara la ropa ni los utensilios de trabajo a quienes trabajaban al aire libre.

Él también recordaba haberse marchado de Castelmoron-d'Albret tratando de hallar las piezas perdidas de su memoria, necesitaba una razonable explicación a las imágenes antinómicas que iban y venían a conveniencia dentro de su cabeza como espontáneos pero cegadores flashes. Para él, precisaba alejar esas perturbadoras pesadillas, esos monstruos deformes que irrumpen en sus sueños la mayoría de las veces, producto del revoltijo dentro de su cabeza.

Los recuerdos permanecían estables, nítidos y ordenados después de haber despertado confundido sobre el áspero empedrado en un algún lóbrego e incierto lugar de Castelmoron-d'Albret. Esa noche, el frío se le colaba hasta los huesos y quizás, estaría más oscuro si la luna llena no alumbrara pálidamente todo el panorama. Desorientado, se levantó, echando un amplio vistazo a aquel desconocido sitio. Notó lo que parecía ser las ruinas de una mansión hecha de piedra, seguramente del siglo XVI; frente a él, había un arco conectado a la casa, aparentemente, parecía ser los restos de un puente que se alzaba en lo alto. Más allá, se levantaba como poderosos titanes, una extensión de árboles gigantes y espesos arbustos, las sombras nocturnas le daba un toque siniestro a la zona.

Una mirada recelosa a la parte boscosa del terreno y dio media vuelta con la intención de abandonar aquel lugar, estar allí no le producía nada grato, sólo un sentimiento desfavorable cargado de zozobra.

En silencio, recorrió un largo trecho hasta toparse con un carril decorando con flores y enredaderas en el muro de piedra que encerraba el sendero, había hortensias de color rosa, gerberas de muchas tonalidades e incluso gladiolas blancas. Zero recuerda haber caminado unos cuantos pasos antes de ser golpeado por un inesperado mareo y fuerte dolor de cabeza que casi lo tumbó en el carril de asfalto. Tuvo que de inmediato, tomar asiento en el banco de madera yuxtapuesto al camino para no caer. Luego, el entorno le dio tantas vueltas hasta sólo ver grandes borrones, y entonces, la inconsciencia le paralizó los sentidos. No supo cuánto tiempo logró perderse entre las memorias vagas e imprecisas que obscurecieron su mente.

Al principio, llegaban a su cabeza cuadros muy difusos y ambiguos, no lograba tener un estricto orden de los pequeños trozos de memoria que iban y venían desordenadamente. En ellas veía una gran mansión de arquitectura medieval con numerosas ventanas, situada en medio de la nada, rodeada por una arboleda que a lo lejos daba un aspecto tétrico y umbroso; el escenario cambiaba drásticamente y, de pie frente a él, estaba una hermosa mujer cuyo rostro no enfocaba, tenía un precioso cabello castaño oscuro a la altura de la cadera con el flequillo cayéndole por la cara. La fémina llevaba puesto un elegante vestido casual, calzaba un par de zapatos cerrados con tacón de aguja y un juego de joyas que armonizaban con la ropa; una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los carnosos y rosados labios de la mujer. Como si verlo fuera lo más maravilloso, o al menos, eso sintió.

Lejos de ese recuerdo, por un corto instante, la hermosa mujer cuyo rostro no enfocaba se le hizo aterradoramente idéntica con la dueña de la casa donde residía por los momentos. Si no fuera por algunos minúsculos detalles, juraría fervientemente que se trataba de la misma dama. Sin embargo, la mujer de sus recuerdos prometía ser más alta y de cabello más oscuro, pero eso no impidió el que se preguntarse si remotamente se había topado con Airi Kuran, [1] la dueña de la casa, quien desde un principio, actuó de una manera bastante familiarizada para con él, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Realmente, para él era difícil de imaginar el por qué no recordaba muchas cosas de sus hazañas antes de despertar en aquellas solitarias ruinas, sólo trazos sin sentido alguno intentaban crear un perfil entre garabatos en la tabula rasa que era su cabeza. Eso lo hacía sentir frustrado e indignado con ese estado amnésico del que era preso.

Por otro lado, no podía evitar que esas reminiscencias chocaban con otras menos certeras y fugaces donde había otra figura femenina, más joven y bajita que la anterior; ésta joven mujer, poseía grandes ojos de un peculiar color marrón, muy brillantes, como el fuego de dos velas sosteniéndose firmemente; tenía el cabello corto con el flequillo peinado hacia el lado derecho y en ese momento, su rostro reflejaba una expresión tierna y una enorme sonrisa amable. Llevaba puesto lo que creía ser un uniforme escolar, o eso le pareció. Por un instante, sintió un vuelco en el pecho. La misteriosa joven, también guardaba una semejanza física impresionante con los rasgos de Airi, pero para él, había un no sé qué en esos ojos y en esa aura que desprendía la muchacha, que le hizo sentir lejano y errado.

Entre el torbellino de memorias alcanzó a vislumbrar una monumental estructura con una arquitectura gótica de antaño; entre flashes de luz, vio a otra persona desconocida para él, era un hombre de pelo tan negro como el azabache, ondulado; un parche cubría su ojo derecho y el iris del izquierdo poseía una tonalidad azulada. Por alguna extraña razón, sintió mucho respeto y familiaridad hacia ese individuo, aunque no pudo dejar pasar, esa horrible sensación de vértigo y malestar que arrojaba lejos esas emociones de anhelo y respeto, como si nunca fueron suyas.

Cuando despertó, la confusión y el aturdimiento se pintaron en su cara. Sencillamente, había pensado despertar en medio de la noche, tumbado sobre un banco de madera y atornillándose del frío, pero el escenario no fue el previsto. Seguro alguien le ayudó, de otro modo, no se explicaba por qué estaba dentro de una modesta habitación que contaba con una cama individual donde descansaba, una pequeña mesa yuxtapuesta al lecho y un ropero. A su lado derecho, halló una ventana y a su izquierda, la puerta.

Suspiró, perdiéndose entre profundas cavilaciones mientras observaba detenidamente, la lámpara de techo con forma acampanada que colgaba en medio de la alcoba. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, pero a través de la ventana, pudo alcanzar a notar que aún estaba oscuro y no había amanecido.

Fue esa misma noche cuando conoció al generoso hombre que le recogió de aquel incómodo banco de madera, aún recuerda su nombre: Alphonse Lefebvre, el sacerdote de la única iglesia de aquella comuna. Vivía en una casa enorme acompañado de su único pariente consanguíneo, su hermana Agnés Lefebvre. La amabilidad del sacerdote y su hermana, le permitió hospedarse en la pequeña villa varios meses y así descubrir, por medio de memorias fragmentadas e imprecisas, su nombre y dedicación antes de despertar en aquel obscuro lugar. Aunque, para su pesar, en un principio sólo respiraba la tensión del recelo entre ellos.

Entre remembranzas, Kiryû tomó su tiempo para vestir la muda de ropa limpia que había sacado del ropero: suéter cuello alto de lana, pantalón jean de un tono oscuro y zapatos casuales de punta redonda. El chico revolvió su cabello con la mano, quitando un poco la humedad antes de salir afuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Caminó por el largo y estrecho pasillo hasta dar con la escalera en forma de L, no cabía la menor duda de que cada detalle en esa residencia lo transportaba ha siglos atrás, igual que el resto de Rochefort-en-Terre.

Bajando los peldaños de madera, Zero vio a la dueña de la casa ingresar a la sala con una canasta de mimbre colgando de su antebrazo. Del accesorio, sobresalía algunos ramos de lirios anaranjados, orquídeas moradas, geranios rojos y girasoles con un tamaño más pequeño de lo normal. Hiendo al caso, desde que empezó a hospedarse en esa casa, Kiryû Zero había notado la peculiaridad de que siempre los rincones de la vivienda tenían ese olor dulzón que a veces le picaba la nariz, y es que, la mansión era adornada con arreglos florales muy frescos, brindando un poco de vida y luminosidad al entorno.

La fémina le miró por unos intensos segundos, esos grandes y redondos ojos escrutaban algo que a simple vista no lograba percibir en el joven de cabello plateado. Era un no sé qué latente, no lo veía pero sabía que estaba ahí. Aunque su perspicacia le había hecho ganar algunas batallas, a veces, perdía la guerra. Quizás era producto del cansancio o el chico simplemente no deseaba importunar con sus problemas. Por un momento, la mujer cedió a la increíble semejanza que poseía la personalidad amable y tranquila de Zero con la de su segundo hijo ya fallecido, Haruka Kuran [2]; ese pensamiento hundió su espíritu en la nostalgia.

El joven bajó los tres escalones faltantes con la intención de acercarse a la hermosa mujer y ayudar cargando la canasta de mimbre. A causa del contacto, el tren de pensamientos y remembranzas chocó contra la realidad, volviéndole a poner los pies en la tierra.

Ella sonrió. Tenía dibujado en su rostro una expresión más alegre y amable.

—Siempre eres un buen chico, Zero —dijo con un tono jovial—: ¿Qué haría sin ti?

Él no respondió a la pregunta capciosa, sabía que la joven mujer gustaba divertirse a cuesta de sus costillas y no dudaba ni un segundo a la hora de burlarse de su persona o gastarle una broma. [3] Esas dos semanas y media fueron suficientes para darse cuenta de ese lado travieso y juguetón que formaba parte de la alegre y contundente pero fuerte personalidad de la dueña de la casa. No sólo era hermosa sino también extrovertida y muy apasionada con las cosas que le gustaban. Era una gran mujer, llanamente excepcional.

Ella rió entre dientes como un niño que acaba de hacer una pequeña travesura, eso la hizo ver más vivaz y risueña, tan cálida como el resplandor del sol.

—Señora Airi… [4]

La dueña de la casa miró a Zero con aparentada molestia.

—No me digas 'señora', _joven_ Zero. Me hace sentir como una persona que ha vivido desde la época de los dinosaurios —aunque para ella, ese comentario le sabía a ironía porque no estaba lejos de la realidad, aunque eso, Zero no lo entendiese ni conocía.

Kiryû sólo rodó los ojos cuando la mujer arrugó los labios haciendo un adorable mohín. Para él, sinceramente, ella no tenía remedio.

De pronto, los ojos borgoña de Airi brillaron exhaustivos, parecía haber recordado un asunto importante. Enmarcando una enorme sonrisa, la fémina dio un rápido vistazo a Zero antes de dar media vuelta y en un lento pero elegante andar, dirigirse a la cocina. Silencioso, el joven de cabello blanco plata le siguió los pasos

—No debo perder el tiempo en tonterías, tengo pensado hacer un magnífico desayuno. Mi adorado esposo no vendrá por su desayuno el día de hoy, está ocupado con sus cosas, así que iré a llevarle su comida más tardecita —dijo con un tono de voz desganado. Hoy más que nunca sentía muchas ganas de cocinar y comer los tres juntos, casi igual a una familia, aunque estuvieran lejos de ser una. Bueno, sería para otra ocasión, trató de convencerse a sí misma. Miró a Zero, el chico no le quitaba los ojos de encima—. Debes tener mucha hambre. ¿No es así? —los ánimos regresaron a su cuerpo.

Los ojos del joven le analizaban en cada momento, Zero no pudo evitar tener un escalofrío que le sacudiera el cuerpo y erizara la piel.

En ningún momento, ella borró de su rostro esa resplandeciente sonrisa, era evidente lo entusiasmada que se veía cuando trataba de complacer no sólo a su querido esposo, sino también a su huésped, el cual atendía igual que a un hijo. Zero Kiryû puso la canasta de mimbre encima del mesón sin apartar la vista de la encantadora Airi Kuran, quien mientras hablaba, recogía su largo cabello y sobre el vestido, se colocaba su colorido delantal. En muchas ocasiones, Zero admiraba a esa mujer, sobre todo, por sus grandes esfuerzos de que todos los habitantes de esa casa, se sintieran casi como en familia.

Realmente, el joven de ojos grises [5] no gozaba de un apetito feroz esa mañana, de hecho, ni hambre tenía. Menos quería ser envenenado o sufrir alguna indigestión gástrica. No obstante, el observar los enérgicos esfuerzos de la dulce mujer, le produjo una gran pena y no tuvo de otra que aceptar comer esa maravillosa comida hecha con un inmenso amor y mucha dedicación. Por mucho que le doliera el estómago después.

—Zero —llamó Airi con voz cantarina. Al escuchar su nombre, casi de inmediato, el mencionado salió de sus pensamientos. Parpadeó, mirando fijamente la cara de la fémina— ¿quieres ayudarme en la cocina?

Tardó unos cuantos minutos en responder a esa interrogante, se veía absorto, ensimismado dentro de sus pensamientos y muy callado, a su criterio, no creía que fuera buena idea que Airi Kuran cocinara a tan tempranas horas de la mañana; la cocina se lo agradecería. Pero cuando vio esa mirada que irradia por sí sola una alta gama de felicidad, se sintió completamente derrotado y avergonzado por permitirse vencer de esa manera.

Frunció un poco el ceño antes dar su respuesta.

—Por supuesto.

Suspiró resignado. Después de todo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer a esa hora por la mañana.

La joven mujer, quien estaba expectante, asintió complacida. Echó una mirada al delgado reloj de pulsera que colgaba de su mano derecha, era tiempo de ponerse manos a la obra. Sólo esperaba no tener que llamar a los bomberos, otra vez, porque incineró la casa.

Zero admitía que la dueña de la casa poseía innumerables virtudes, pero sinceramente, la cocina no era su fuerte.

Airi apartó algunos electrodomésticos puestos sobre el mesón, buscando más espacio para empezar a preparar la masa de los baguette que serían parte del desayuno. Mientras la fémina elaboraba el pan con harina de trigo, Kiryû exprimía unas naranjas frescas acabadas de comprar en el mercado. Luego, el joven de cabello blanco platinado guardó el resto de las compras y metió los ramos de flores en agua, esperando a que más tarde, Airi reemplazara las flores marchitas de los jarrones por las más frescas que había traído del invernadero.

En el transcurso de casi una hora y media, el pan estaba horneado y cortado en rodajas, el chocolate caliente humeaba en las tazas y Zero terminaba de acomodar los platos y cubiertos sobre la mesa. [6] Airi sostuvo en manos una canasta de tamaño considerado donde llevaba las rodajas de baguette; el delicioso aroma del chocolate caliente y el pan recién horneado hacían agua la boca.

Viendo su obra maestra terminada, sin incendiar la cocina o explotar el techo de la casa, la joven mujer sonrió ampliamente, sintiéndose satisfecha consigo misma.

—Todo está perfecto —dijo excitada. Aún no se creía del todo que el desayuno no estuviera carbonizado o como mínimo, las cortinas quemadas—. Muchas gracias por ayudarme en la cocina, Zero —el chico cabeceó. Por impulso, Airi puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su huésped, acariciando tiernamente los cabellos. El dolor y la nostalgia acribillaron como balas la dulce mirada de la fémina, quien hundida en el recuerdo de un pasado jamás olvidado, no se percató de los inquisitivos ojos del joven Kiryû.

Zero entrecerró los párpados. Y, en ningún momento, rechazó ni emitió palabra alguna respecto a la caricia repentina que le ofrecía la dueña de la casa; más bien, sumido en un sepulcral mutismo, observó curiosamente a la dama como si esperara algo, quizás otra imprevista acción de su parte. La vio tan triste, parecía que en cualquier instante rompería a llorar, sintió mucha lástima por ella.

Para Kiryû Zero, no era ningún secreto en quien estaba pensando Airi Kuran cuando le miraba de ese modo intenso y maternal. Ella misma le contó en otras ocasiones lo mucho que en varios puntos de su personalidad se asemejaba a la de su segundo hijo ya fallecido, Haruka Kuran; sintió tanta pena por la mujer.

De repente cuando los mimos cesaron, Zero levantó la cabeza y alcanzó a ver la vergüenza pintada en las blancas mejillas. Airi se llevó la mano hacia el pecho tan atropelladamente como si un fuego invisible la hubiese quemado. Con timidez y abochornada, ella tomó asiento frente a él, ambos sumergiéndose en un silencio profundo.

—Airi…

—Lo siento —apresuró a interrumpir con voz cortante lo que iba a comentar Zero. Realmente no deseaba hablar del tema.

Airi tomó asiento en su silla correspondiente en la mesa, lado derecho del chico. Para ambos personajes fue un largo e incómodo momento cuando empezaron a devorar tranquilamente el desayuno. Cada quien parecía sumergido plenamente en su plato y cavilaciones, ajenos a lo que reparaba su entorno.

Ensimismados, Airi trataba de no olvidar llevarle el almuerzo a su esposo, mientras que Zero, analizaba y reflexionaba de si sería buena idea darse un paseo por la comuna hasta bien entrada la tarde, cuando el sol esté escondiéndose detrás de los senos de la tierra y el cielo se vista con un colorido manto crepuscular. Así tal vez, despeje la mente un poco.

Aún absortos el uno del otro, la incomodidad no desapareció hasta que cada quien tomó su camino.

* * *

**Notas a pie de página:**

[1] Algunos lectores de Matsuri Hino habrán leído en su momento, una obra de la mangaka llamada: Merupuri, en la cual, sus protagonistas: Airi Hoshina y Aram Astelle Ai Daimonia Eucalystia, tienen un parecido exuberante con Yûki Kuran y Kaname Kuran respectivamente, tanto que he decidido incluirlos en la historia con otros rasgos diferente como el largo del cabello y color de ojos, teniendo así, el parecido físico más exacto de los Kuran. Y, siendo personajes de un manga antecesor, son más que perfectos para convertirse en los padres biológicos de Rido, Haruka y Juri. Ya que, Matsuri no dio información acerca de esa generación equis después del ancestro Kuran.

[2] A mí criterio, tanto Zero Kiryû como el fallecido Haruka Kuran tienen mucho en común. No sólo su amabilidad, la tranquilidad que los caracteriza, sentido de la moral y esa compasión y buen corazón que poseen; sino también el hecho de que ambos se guardan para sí mismos sus pensamientos y sentimientos más profundos, cosa que los hiere pero se aguantan el dolor que muchas veces no saben cómo darse a expresar. Y sí, Haruka Kuran es hijo de Airi Kuran.

[3] Ciertamente, Juri heredó la personalidad de su madre. Pues, a ella le gustaba gastar bromas a Kaname cuando pequeño. Y en éste caso, Zero es el juguete de diversión de Airi.

[4] Zero llama a Airi de una manera tan respetuosa que a la mujer le produce grima, por esa razón se lo reprocha cada vez que puede. No puedo agregar los honoríficos japoneses porque sencillamente, el ambiente se está desarrollando en Francia, no en Japón. Sería raro y poco ético mezclar ambas culturas para que la línea de la coherencia se vuelva un arroz con mango. Señores, lo cortés no quita lo valiente.

[5] A comienzos del manga e incluso, en varias ocasiones más tarde, Matsuri Hino da un color gris oscuro a los ojos de Zero; en otras palabras, desde un inicio fueron de ese color, más adelante lo sustituyeron por un tono violeta liliáceo.

[6] Así es un desayuno francés. Por supuesto, no comen igual a los orientales. Sería raro poner comida japonesa en un ambiente francés, muy raro y fuera de lugar. Hay que acoplarse a los escenarios.

* * *

**¿Continúo? **


End file.
